His Twisted, Black, Cold, Dead Heart
by Motsupley
Summary: Only rated 'T' to be wary... I think... 'He could hear scampering and small whispers around him but those things didn't speak to him, the only reason he knew they were real was because he could feel them tearing at him as if that would help it devour his soul and let the darkness consume him faster but he wouldn't (couldn't) allow it. He would. Not. Let. Go.'


He could feel it bubbling just below the surface. He could hear scampering and small whispers around him but those _things _didn't speak to him, the only reason he knew they were real was because he could _feel_ them tearing at him as if that would help it devour his soul and let the darkness consume him faster but he wouldn't (couldn't) allow it. He _would. Not. Let. Go. _He already tried that and it didn't work! Death wouldn't take him and he had to deal with that not give in to these _things_, not let his mind –His last (only) salvation- be taken from him.

'_**But it was not you who let go; it was Thor who tossed you into this abyss. So why should you struggle when you could feel so much better if you helped us get revenge on those traitors?'**_

Loki knew they were only trying to trick him and he would never let such pathetic attempts to fool him, the god of lies and mischief! Yes, it was his fault he could never be like Thor even if he tried so hard to be more like him after… but no, he could never fit into their moulds, he would always be a monster even if he tried to hide it.

'_When I'm King, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did father.'_

It was truly hilarious; he was one of the monsters that Thor had promised to obliterate all those years ago. He was one of those creatures that everyone including himself had feared and loathed, a _thing_ that everyone despised. How ironic that he _was_ actually a monster just like everyone had always secretly (or not so secretly) wished him to be. He had never truly been accepted; He had never truly fit in.

'_**Why fit in when you could lead! You are of royal blood and have been raise to be king. You who were once and should be king! You are above those puny mortals. You need to lead them. Is it not there natural state of being? Always following and bowing to gods like the puny beings they are.'**_

No, that wasn't … right, was it? He had heard only these few lines for so long that they were already engraved deeply in is mind but still, no. He could not believe them. Though they may be mortals they still deserve freedom if he, a monster, deserved freedom then the dull mortals should as well. Loki thought about screaming as they started peeling back his skin again but he just felt uninterested in their attempts. His body wasn't nearly as important as his mind and this wasn't the first time they had done something like this, it was just another way they were trying to break him. And he would _never _allow that.

"Master, the spear is complete." The reverence and devotion in the creatures' voice was so thick that it was practically tangible and it was also another sickening reminder of their stupidity.

"Excellent. Bring it here." The '_Other_' rasped. "It has been long enough and I grow tired of its resistance." Loki watched in mild amusement and not a small amount of trepidation as the disgusting creature scramble off to get its _'master's'_ spear giving Loki unwanted time to contemplate on all the things this 'spear' might be able to do to him and if this would be the thing to finally make him shatter or if it would be just another failed attempt at breaking him.

Finally it returned with the spear and handed it to the _'Other'_ without preamble. Eventually, after the 'Other' examined the spear, he turned to Loki with the spear in his weird, double-thumbed hand "I guess we shall see if you truly do have a heart" his voice harsh, placing the spear-head to his chest in a way that could almost be called gently considering it didn't go straight through his chest, and then Loki could feel his control slipping, he could feel something coming inside his mind remaking him from the inside out, destroying yet not completely and that made it all the more terrifying, he was being washed away in a sea of power and yet all he could think of was the irony that they had finally found a way to bend him to their will and it was all because of his twisted, black, cold, _dead _heart, before it was all washed away in that sea of raw, blue power.

_**PLEASE R/R AND THIS IS PROBABLE JUST GONNA BE A ONESHOT BUT IT'S KINDA BUT NOT REALLY RELATED TO MY OTHER STORY LET GO*^^* **_


End file.
